ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl Mystery Solvers
The Girl Mystery Solvers is a comedy comic mystery series. Plot Scarlett, Elisha and Pounce are now a team of mystery solvers called The Girl Mystery Solvers, as they solve mystery and stuff. Characters Heroes *'Scarlett: '''A human who is Velocity's girlfriend *'Elisha:' *'Pounce the Cat:' Only male member of the team, and is the shapeshifting anthromorphic cat. *'Agent Xero:' A teen agent girl who joined the team in the fifth issue. *'Ashi: A samurai girl who joined the team in the 6th issue. Allies * 'Officer Spongebob ' * '''Officer Patrick *'Velocity' *'WolfBoy' *'Agent Foxy' *'Mr. Krabs' *'Zim' *'GIR' *'Lincoln Loud' *'Alien' *'Eric McEdderson' *'Claire the Ghost' *'Collin the Speedy Boy' *'Lagan Fuller' *'Samurai Jack' *'Dexter' *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' Villains (note that there are no main antagonists in this comic, but there are villains that act like it in each issue and they are in appearance origin) * Were-Alien ': Motive: To get revenge on The Cryptids * '''Yosemite Sam ': Motive: To get rich * 'Elmer Fudd ': Motive: To get rich * '''Dick Dastardly: Motive: To find the hidden treasure of the Hydra. * Plankton: Motive: To get the Krabby patty secret formula. * Baron Vain:Motive: To get Mole's systems, * High Preistess ''':Motive: To avenge Aku's death * '''Lori Loud:Motive: TBD * Carly the Creepy Little Girl:Motive: TBD * Dee Dee:Motive: TBD * Bryte:Motive: TBD * Pinky:Motive: TBD * The Brain:Motive: TBD TV Series The Girl Mystery Solvers (TV series) Issues #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Case of the Missing Sword - The Girl Mystery Solvers must solve the mystery of his missing blade, but faces a strange Alien creature. #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Case of the Missing Gold - The Girl Mystery Solvers has to solve the mystery of the stolen gold. Soon they discover it is Greedy Treasure hunter Yosemite Sam and his sidekick, Elmer Fudd. #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Curse of The Hydra - The gang arrive in Scottland where a mysterious Hydra haunts Scotland. So they need to discover who the Hydra really is. #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Bikini Bottom Mystery - The gang arrive in Officer Spongebob's hometown where Gary got kidnaped. #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Modifyer Situation - When Mole suddenly disappears Agent Xero needs the help of the Girls to figure out the culprit. #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Trail of The Missing Samurai - Ashi discovers that Samurai Jack went missing, so the gang (now including Xero) must finf him and find out who kidnapped him. #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The VERY LOUD Mystery - The Royal Woods Elementry School suddenly gets a mysterious Gargoyle-like creature, so the Mystery Solvers (now with Ashi) must find out who the Gargoyle REALLY is. #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Case of the Stolen Spirits - #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: Dexter's Labstroyed - #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: The Case of the Missing Tool - #'Untitled WolfBoy Issue' - #'Untitled Collin the Speedy Boy Issue' - #The Girl Mystery Solvers In: An Zany Mystery - #'Untitled Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Issue ' - Trivia *Unlike the previous series, this is a on-going series and more kid-friendly. *Each character is similar to a Scooby-Doo character ** Pounce is similar to Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, but less hungry and more smart. **Elisha is the combination of Velma and Fred. **Scarlett is the combination of Daphne and The Leadership of Fred. **Ashi is similar to Daphne **Xero is similar to Velma/Daphne combined. *Some characters were given different roles rather than their usual roles: **Elmer Fudd serves as Yosemite Sam's robbery sidekick. **Zim and GIR are former villains who sometimes help The Girl Mystery Solvers. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas